Valentine Wish
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seiichiro,Ryo WAFFy Valentine Yaoi. Today is Tanabata, Japanese Valentine. Will Ryo's wish come true? Happy Tanabata to all.


It is a quiet afternoon at the school library. Ryo is sorting out the books to put back onto the shelves when a girl walks up and asks him, "excuse me, Nishimiya-kun. Can you tell me where I can get a poetry book?"

"Sure, literature section is down that way. I can take you there." The blonde walks down the aisle of book shelves and stop where the poetry books are.

"There are so many..." The girl exclaims overwhelmed.

"Do you want me to help you pick one out?" Ryo offers, "what kind of poetry books are you looking for?"

"Romance poetry." The girl blushes, "today is Tanabata, I want to write a Tanzaku."

The English native looks confused.

"Tanabata is Valentine in Japan. During the Tanabata, we write our wishes in form of poetry on a piece of special prayer paper calls Tanzaku." The girl explains, "We then go and hang the Tanzaku on the bamboo trees at the Temple."

"Oh..." Ryo says, "I think I have just the book."

The purple eyes boy picks up a poems book and says, "this one is my favorite, there are many great short poems inside that is great for prayers."

"Are you busy? Will you show me some of the poems you like? I don't really know what to write." The girl asks.

"This is really important to you, is it?" Ryo asks.

"There is an upperclassman who I like a lot, and I really hope my wish will come true for me." The girl says, "it is silly, is it?"

"No, not at all. I wish you good luck." The blonde says. He looks out the window and sees Seiichiro outside at the schoolyard talking to the other students. Ryo knows how the girl feels. The blonde wishes the student president will be his Valentine too.

After the girl leaves, Ryo takes out a piece of paper and says, "why not?" The boy writes his prayer poem on the piece of paper. It will be his dream come true if the Shiichiro will look at him in a romantic way.

"I should head to the Temple before it gets too late." Ryo puts the Tanzaku paper he wrote into his pocket.

. . . . . . . . . .

On the way to the Temple, the little twin stars lover see a group of naughty kids bullying a little dog. The dog is whimpering in fear as the kids surround it and beat it with sticks.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ryo shouts. The kids make faces at the blonde and continue scaring the poor puppy. The pup tries to run away but falls down the nearby ditch.

"You brats!" Ryo shouts. The kids scatter and run off.

The pup barks in pain. It gets hurt from the falls and is caught in the plant branches in the ditch.

"Hang in there, I am coming!" The librarian shouts to the pup. The ditch is steep and it is too dangerous to climb down; but Ryo cannot leave the frightened puppy. He carefully get to the pup and picks it up.

Suddenly, the frightened puppy jumps. The jump surprises Ryo and makes the blonde falls down the steep ditch.

"Ouch, I twisted my ankle." Ryo ignores the pain and stands up. He takes off his shirt and wraps it around the wounded puppy. "There, you're okay. I will get you to a vet."

The little twin stars lover struggles hard with his wounded ankle up the steep ditch. It takes him a long time but he finally manage to get back up to the top. He is heading toward the vet when he sees the sun setting.

"It is getting late. By the time the vet finished taking care of the puppy I will have to go home." Ryo mumbles. He feels sad that he will not be able to go to the temple and hangs his Tanzaku on the bamboo tree.

"It really does not matter. Minamoto sanpai will never like me, he will never sees me as more than an underclassman." The blonde sighs.

"Ryo!" someone calls from behind.

"Minamoto sanpai?" Ryo can't believe the one he is thinking of just appears.

"What happened to you?" The student president asks worried. The petite boy then realizes he is all dirty and disheveled.

"Please don't look at me! I look horrible!" Ryo really doesn't want the one he likes to see him like this.

"You're freezing! Where is your uniform?" Seiichiro says as he takes off his jacket and puts it around his underclassman. The archer then sees the uniform wrapped puppy in Ryo's arms, "Emma?"

"You know this dog?" The purple eyes teen asks.

"Emma and my dog play together all the time. I am out look for her because she is missing and her owner is really worried." The raven hair teen replies.

"She is hurt. She fell down the ditch. I am getting her to the vet." Ryo says.

"You're hurt too." Shiichiro says, "I will ask Emma's owner to take her to the vet. You come with me to my house and I will ask my family doctor come look at you."

"I am fine." The 1st year says; but his ankle is hurting so bad he can hardly stand.

The 3rd year knees down and says, "get on my back, I will give you a piggy back ride."

"I really am fine." the blonde says.

Shiichiro sighs, "since you don't listen..." The president picks Ryo up and princess carry the librarian.

"Senpai! What are you doing?" Ryo's face turns bright red.

"Just stays calm, and rest." Shiichiro says firmly.

The petite boy is very tired and he soon falls asleep in the archer's strong and warm arms.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ryo takes a shower at Shiichiro's house and feels much better. The family doctor comes and takes care of the blonde's ankle. "His ankle should be okay now. It will heal in a couple of days." The doctor says to Shiichiro.

"Thank you." Ryo says to the doctor.

"Your uniform is in the washer," The student president tells the blonde, "and here, I take it out of your pocket so it won't be ruined in the wash."

Ryo looks and sees Shiichiro holding his Tanzaku paper. The blonde blushes and mutters, "I..."

"Is this prayer poem about me?" The Cinnamonroll asks.

The petite blonde is silent. He doesn't know what to say.

Shiichiro takes out a piece of paper and starts doing calligraphy.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asks.

"I am writing my own Tanzaku..." The 6ft teen says, "to wish that you will always be with me..."

"Huh?" The purple eyes boy blinks.

"I called your mom and told her you're with me and we'll be home a little late. Let's go to the temple and hang up our Tanzaku." Shiichiro smiles.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Wow!" Ryo never sees a Tanabata festival in a Temple before. The night is all light up with colorful lanterns and streamers. There are couples in Yukata walking around happily everywhere.

"Is your Yukata comfortable?" Shiichiro asks. He lets the blonde put on one of his old yukata for the festival.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you for letting me wear your Yukata." Ryo smiles, "and you look very handsome in your Yukata too."

"You think I look handsome?" The archer grins.

Ryo blushes an adorable shade of pink.

"There." Shiichiro hangs the Tanzaku up to the bamboo trees.

A vendor calls, "get some Takoyaki to share with your lover!"

"You want to share some Takoyaki with me?" The student president asks the librarian.

Ryo blushes a brighter shade of pink, "senpai..."

"I already told you I wrote that I want you to always be with me on my prayer. I like you." Shiichiro says, "so will you be my lover?"

"I..." The blonde lowers his head, "I will..."

The tall teen plants a gentle kiss on the soft golden locks, "be with me forever, Ryo."

-The End-

Happy Tanabata to all!


End file.
